Analyte measurement systems are intended to be used by one or more users to assay an analyte measured value, for example, the blood glucose value, based on analysis of a body fluid specimen, in particular a specimen of urine, saliva, serum, plasma or blood from the respective user. For this purpose, the measurement systems have an analysis device for experimentally analyzing the blood specimen to thereby ascertain a measured value for the blood glucose. The measurement systems usually have a control unit equipped with hardware and software components to control the operation of the measurement system, in particular also as a function of the detected inputs by the user who enters these values via one or more user interfaces of the measurement system. The measurement systems for the blood glucose assay are usually designed as handheld devices.
A portable glucose meter for assaying the blood glucose value of a blood specimen, which is configured for remote data transmission, is known from the document US 2009/0138207 A1. The known glucose meter has a patient identification unit, which may be designed with a biometric sensor, for example. A similar device is also described in the document US 2007/0231209 A1.
The document US 2009/0010804 A1 discloses an analysis device for analyzing a blood specimen, for example, which in one embodiment is provided with user identification based on fingerprint testing. A method of fingerprint verification is also known from the documents U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,805 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,497.
The document US 2007/0016104 A1 relates to a glucose meter, which in one embodiment performs a user identification with the help of analysis of a fingerprint. The glucose meter has an analysis device for analyzing blood specimens and a user identification method integrated into the analysis device. In operation of the glucose meter after successful user identification, operating parameters are adjusted according to the operating parameters allocated to the recognized user. The glucose meter may be used by multiple users, which is why it is a multi-user embodiment. By performing user identification, unauthorized persons are excluded from using the glucose meter.